


Under Captain Hook's Bed

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e045 The Great Race, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e047 Mardi Gras, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e050 Three Wishes, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e056 Play Ball, Episode: e057 Jules Verne Night, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e059 The Neverscroll, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e061 A Day at the Fair, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain James Hook finds himself haunted by his past after something scratches the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Captain Hook's Bed

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook opened his eyes the minute something scratched the floor under his bed. Scowling, he sat up. He wondered if Peter Pan flew into his chamber and tried to play a prank. Captain Hook looked under the bed. He never saw anything. The sound ceased. 

Captain Hook’s head contacted a pillow. He closed his eyes. That was when he remembered a woman he loved. A memory of a dress-clad woman. A memory of his betrothed’s tears. A memory of Cecilia refusing to marry him due to his lies about his pirate life.

‘’Cecilia,’’ Captain Hook muttered. He heard another scratching sound and opened his eyes. He scowled another time. After sitting up again, he looked under the bed.

Captain Hook viewed Cecilia’s skeletal spirit’s pale eyes. He gasped as his eyes widened. He winced after he fell on the floor. 

Cecilia crawled out from under the bed.

Captain Hook’s scowl returned. ‘’Are you haunting me due to the past? Do you still loathe me due to my lies?’’ he asked.

Cecilia wrapped her arms around Captain Hook. She began to rest her head on his chest.

After blushing, Captain Hook smiled at her. No longer dreading Cecilia, he embraced her prior to a kiss. ‘’You moved on?’’ he asked after the kiss.

Cecilia nodded.

‘’Be my wife?’’ Captain Hook asked. He continued to smile as he held her hand. ‘’My words are true this time, Cecilia.’’ Captain Hook viewed her nodding another time. 

Cecilia fell asleep in his arms.

Captain Hook began to rest on the floor. He still held Cecilia. His smile remained as he fell asleep. Captain Hook couldn’t wait to dream about his future wedding.

 

The End


End file.
